Nossa Promessa
by Dama 9
Summary: oneshort Continuação de O fantástico telefonema misterioso. O que aconteceu antes de Yuri voltar para Paris e o encontro dele com Sora, após todos deixarem a enfermaria. Sora e Yuri. Reedição com cenas inéditas...


**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Yuri mesmo assim XD.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**.::Nossa Promessa::.**

**By Dama 9**

**N/a: Continuação de 'O Fantástico Telefonema Misterioso'. Fic revisada e modificada.**

**♥**

**.Capitulo Único.**

**.I.**

Já estava anoitecendo quando Carlos deixou Yuri em sua sala e saiu para certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém nas imediações do prédio para que o acrobata pudesse ir embora sem ser visto por ninguém. Ou pior, encontrar com um certo alguém. Mas ele não poderia ir embora sem ao menos falar com ela. Por mais difícil que fosse saber que ela não precisava dele, ele sim, precisava que ela soubesse que sempre estaria lá para ela, velando por sua segurança enquanto lhe fosse possível. A sala do antigo chefe estava silenciosa, a não ser por sua respiração descompassada, medindo forças com a incerteza e ansiedade. Carlos sairá já algum tempo e estava tardando a voltar. Quem sabe se enquanto isso, ele pudesse ir dar uma volta? Já conhecia o circo a tempo suficiente para não ser visto andando livremente pelos corredores. E Carlos mesmo havia dito que não haveria apresentações hoje e os treinos só começariam no dia seguinte. Então, porque hesitar? Afinal, atravessara o Atlântico para ajudá-la, porque não se dar ao luxo de se arriscar só mais um pouquinho e se despedir. 

**.II.**

Conteve um suspiro, enquanto deixava os olhos vaguearem pelo teto branco da enfermaria. Ainda se sentia um pouco atordoada e a presença de tantas pessoas em cima de si, também não ajudava. Não queria magoá-las ao pedir que saíssem, mas precisava ficar sozinha; a jovem de melenas rosadas pensou.

- Mas porque você não quer que fiquemos aqui com você Sora? – Anna indagou sem acreditar no pedido da amiga.

Esse era um momento delicado para todos e deixar que ela permanecesse sozinha, era o mesmo que deixá-la afundar sozinha com o Titanic. Todos sabiam que as coisas estavam mais difíceis no Kaleido Star desde que Layla saira e Leon chegara.

- Já disse, não precisa, vou ficar bem e vocês têm que descansar; Sora respondeu veemente. -Amanhã começara os ensaios para o resto do elenco; ela completou.

- Sora, esta certo, nós precisamos mesmo descansar, mas você tem que ficar repousando; Mia falou em tom serio, como se já pudesse prever que assim que virassem as costas, ela estaria de pé, pronta para outra. -Vamos meninas! –ela completou contendo um bocejo.

- Eu e Yunathan vamos ficar, podem ir; Mariun falou, apoiando os braços na beira da cama, enquanto a foquinha permanecia sentada em seu colo.

- Se ela ficar eu também fico com você Sora; Rosetta falou, em tom de manha.

-Obrigada meninas! Mas não precisa, eu também gostaria de um tempinho pra colocar os pensamentos em ordem, qualquer coisa eu chamo; a jovem adiantou-se antes que as demais decidissem ficar junto com as crianças ali.

-Já que não tem outro jeito, vamos; Anna resmungou, dando de ombros.

-Boa noite; Sora falou acenando quando elas deixaram o quarto.

-Tchau; elas responderam.

Relaxou sobre os travesseiros, deixando o abraço acolhedor do lençol branco envolver-lhe o corpo cansado. Fechou os olhos, aos poucos caindo em um sono leve, onde ainda podia ouvir o som dos passos das garotas se afastando, mas seus olhos já não mais lhe obedeciam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Com comentários baixos apenas entre si, elas se afastaram cada vez mais da enfermaria, sem ao menos notar a presença de alguém as acompanhando com olhos atentos, apenas esperando a oportunidade para aparecer.

**.III.**

Aquele leve sono servira apenas para aplacar parcialmente a dor tanto física quanto emocional. Afinal, o que havia de errado? Lutará até o fim e o Jovem Leon nem ao menos se dignara a lhe dar uma nova oportunidade.

O que estava fazendo de errado? O que precisava mudar? Nem isso ele lhe falava, apenas queria uma acrobacia que satisfizesse seu gosto exigente. Mas e ela? O que ele pretendia com isso tudo? Que ela desistisse como uma medíocre? Pois era isso que ele estava conseguindo...

**Quando as visões ao seu redor**

**Trouxerem lagrimas aos seus olhos,**

**E tudo que cercar você**

**Forem segredos e mentiras...**

-Não posso mais! –ela sussurrou, fixando os orbes castanhos no teto branco, enquanto os mesmos tornavam-se rasos de lagrimas.

**Eu serei sua força**

**Eu darei a você esperança**

**Mantendo sua fé quando ela tiver acabado**

**Serei aquele que você deveria chamar**

**Quando estiver parada aqui, completamente sozinha...**

- Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso de você Sora! – uma voz calma falou, fazendo-a dar um salto da cama de susto.

Ela conhecia aquela voz. Muito bem por sinal, não fazia muito tempo que a ouvira pela última vez; ela lembrou-se ao ver uma sombra projetar-se na porta.

A única luz do quarto era a da lua, que o invadia displicentemente pelas janelas desprotegidas. Um confortável silêncio se instaurou entre os dois. Não eram necessárias palavras para definir o sentimento que ali reinava.

Medo, hesitação, vergonha, derrota... Ambos sabiam o que era ter um puro coração corrompido por tais sentimentos.

Sem esperar por um convite, Yuri se aproximou da cama, puxando para mais perto da mesma uma poltrona para sentar-se. Sora o fitou confusa, como se desconfiasse de que aquela pessoa a sua frente era a mesma que deveria estar do outro lado do Atlântico nesse momento.

-Jovem Yuri!

-Pensei que não tivesse me reconhecido; o acrobata falou com um fino sorriso despontando nos lábios bem desenhados enquanto acomodando-se na poltrona, ele cruzou as pernas e apoiou os dedos cruzados entre si no colo.

Fitou-a intensamente, com aquele mesmo olhar misterioso de um violeta intenso ele esperava alguma reação dela.

- Achei que estivesse em Paris... Já faz algum tempo, não é? – ela perguntou um tanto quanto embaraçada, cogitando a possibilidade de ele ter realmente ouvido o que ela dissera e entendido o que aquilo significava.

- O suficiente para que eu não acredite no que ouvi você dizer; Yuri fez uma pausa. – Você pensa mesmo em desistir?

**E eu tomarei você em meus braços**

**E te guardarei exatamente no lugar onde você pertence,**

**Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado**

**Isto eu prometo a você**

- Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, mas não posso mais; Sora respondeu, encolhendo-se na cama e abraçando os joelhos, enquanto os orbes antes apenas baços de lágrimas deixavam-nas agora caírem furiosamente sobre a face da jovem.

Era muita pressão, ela já sabia que mais hora menos hora passaria por situações que a levariam ao limite, mas agora seu coração não agüentava mais.

Pacientemente, Yuri levantou-se da poltrona para sentar-se na beirada da cama, sem que ela recuasse.

Era essa a vida de um acrobata. Desistir ou se acender como uma fênix, tirando forças de si mesmo para inflamar suas asas e queimar o céu.

**Eu tenho amado você o tempo todo**

**Em vidas anteriores**

**E eu te prometo que**

**Você nunca mais será magoada**

**Eu te dou a minha palavra**

**Eu te dou o meu coração**

- Gostaria de voltar no tempo e impedir que você passasse por tanta dor; ele sussurrou, para em seguida surpreende-la ao puxá-la delicadamente pelos ombros para abraçá-la.

Segurança e proteção... Eram os sentimentos transmitidos por tão inocente ato. Justamente por aquele que mais admirava. O Jovem Yuri como o chamava desde que chegara ao Kaleido Star. A cada dia lhe surpreendia, lhe mostrando uma nova perspectiva para vencer os problemas sem desanimar e desistir.

Seus corações batiam num mesmo compasso. Como se a muito esperassem por isso.

**Esta é uma batalha que venceremos**

**E com este juramento**

**A eternidade começa agora.**

- Eu deveria ser forte, mas não posso mais ser o sonho da senhorita Layla... Eu não posso; Sora falou num fio de voz, lhe retribuindo o abraço deixando que as lágrimas reprimidas por tanto tempo corressem livres por sua face molhando o tecido fino da camisa dele.

- Layla confia em você do mesmo modo que eu e seus amigos, sabemos que é difícil, mas que no fim você sempre vai conseguir, você é forte e se realmente desejar isso, você conquistara como todas as outras pelas quais você lutou desde o começo; Yuri falou ao lhe afagar as melenas rosadas.

**Apenas feche seus olhos**

**A cada dia afetuoso**

**Eu sei que este sentimento não ira embora**

**Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado**

**Isto eu prometo a você**

- Eu pensei que conseguiria, mas não consigo. Eu decepcionei a todos que confiaram em mim. Não passei no teste, o personagem foi cortado depois de todo o trabalho que a Mia teve para adaptar a peça e... Eu acabei te decepcionando! – ela completou com a voz demonstrando toda sua tristeza.

- A mim? –ele indagou confuso. - Não entendo no que você possa ter me decepcionado, você sem saber se daria certo confiou em mim e executou a técnica com perfeição. Creio que se não fosse pela febre a precisão do salto seria 100, mas ainda sim...;

**Varias e varias vezes eu caio em tentação**

**Quando ouço você chamar**

**Sem você em minha vida**

**Eu simplesmente não estaria vivo de modo algum...**

Sora já se acalmara quando o sentiu estreitar mais o abraço, passando-lhe uma boa sensação de conforto e compreensão.

Podia sentir seu coração se acalmar e aquela dor que lhe feria diminuir. O silêncio predominava entre eles. Apenas a respiração controlada dos dois era ouvida. Sem explicações... Palavras eram completamente desnecessárias.

**Eu tomarei você em meus braços**

**E te guardarei exatamente no lugar onde você pertence**

**Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado.**

- Quando eu entrei para o Kaleido Star, achei que não fosse conseguir agüentar; Sora começou, fazendo uma breve pausa para respirar. – Mas você, meus amigos o Ken me ajudaram; por estar com a cabeça abaixada ela não percebeu Yuri ficar com o cenho levemente franzido com a última menção. – Ai, eu prometi a mim mesma que lutaria até o fim para não decepcionar as pessoas que **amo**!

Por mais inocente que essas últimas palavras houvessem soado. Tiveram um efeito surpreendente. A pele alva do acrobata passou rapidamente desse tom a um leve escarlate, que foi amenizado pela escuridão do ambiente.

- Sora! – Yuri chamou num sussurro tremulo, enquanto livrava uma das mãos, para delicadamente erguer seu rosto e olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Jovem Yuri; ela murmurou, sentindo a face aquecer-se.

- Sora, me prometa uma coisa; o acrobata pediu, em tom sério.

Quem em sã consciência conseguiria formular alguma coisa alem de "**Uhn**!" Com aquela perigosa proximidade. Hesitante, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

À noite que os atingia era a única a mascarar o rubor que preenchia a face daqueles dois jovens.

**Apenas feche seus olhos**

**A cada dia afetuoso**

**E eu sei que este sentimento não irá embora**

**Cada palavra que eu digo é sincera**

**Isto eu prometo a você...**

- Que por mais que as coisas fiquem difíceis, você não vai desistir; ele pediu. – Me prometa!

- Não sei se posso; a jovem respondeu em tom choroso.

- Eu confio em você Sora e você nunca me decepcionou antes; Yuuri respondeu veemente, antes de curvar a cabeça para baixo, pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem, pegando-a de surpresa com tal ato.

- Eu prometo! Vou fazer o possível para não te decepcionar; ela respondeu, tentando demonstrar confiança, embora ainda a sentisse abalada.

- Ótimo, não esperava menos de você, mas agora eu preciso ir; ele falou com certo pesar.

- Para onde? –Sora perguntou surpresa.

Sentia tanta falta dele, de alguém que vira a árdua trajetória do começo e compreendesse seus sentimentos. Os amigos sempre estavam se preocupando consigo, mas na maioria das vezes não eram capazes de entender suas frustrações como ele.

- Tenho que voltar para Paris, meu vôo sai daqui a algumas horas; Yuri respondeu.

- Que pena! –ela murmurou, tentando conter um suspiro de desalento.

Yuri já havia a soltado. Um estranho incomodo o assolava, mas ele não sabia o que era exatamente, o que aquilo queria dizer? Até o momento em que sentira seu coração disparar quando a mão de Sora segurou seu braço o impedindo de sair.

- Jovem Yuri, por favor...; ela chamou hesitante.

Com um olhar suplicante ela fê-lo parar, surpreso ele esperava que ela continuasse...

- Me promete que vai se perdoar, que vai também parar de se culpar pelo que já passou e voltar um dia para o Kaleido Star; a jovem pediu com os olhos brilhando, tornando impossível se recusar a atendê-la.

Ele pensou por algum tempo enquanto ela ainda o segurava pelo braço. Num jeito delicado de avisar que ele não sairia dali sem lhe responder.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele simplesmente não poderia voltar, mas aquela mesma voz que lhe gritara para que ficasse, repetia a mesma atitude, ordenando lhe uma resposta sincera ao próprio coração. Se realmente merecia ficar naquele martírio por mais tempo.

Como poderia ele pedir que ela não desistisse, sendo que ele mesmo parecia não ver mais esperança para si. Mas porque não tentar?

- Eu prometo! –ele respondeu sorrindo.

**Cada palavra que eu digo é sincera**

**Isto eu prometo a você,**

**Eu prometo...**

- Então essa vai ser a nossa promessa, nunca desistir; ela falou e antes que ele pudesse se afastar, ela o abraçou.

Não era uma despedida, por mais que aquele abraço fosse repleto de saudade. Era apenas uma promessa de um reencontro. Que um dia se sucederia entre eles mesmo que as coisas ficassem difíceis.

Enfim, era a hora de ir, antes que alguma coisa não conseguisse ser reprimida e os deixasse numa situação constrangedora.

- Agora tenho mesmo que ir; Yuri falou, mas aquelas palavras pareciam sair forçadas. Infelizmente não tinha outro jeito, seria melhor ir, antes que Carlos aparecesse fulo da vida o esperando para levá-lo ao aeroporto.

- Obrigada por tudo Jovem Yuri; ela disse o soltando e sorrindo.

- Se cuida; ele falou já saindo, mas ao chegar a porta ele voltou-se para ela com um sorriso enigmático e acenou, falando quase num sussurro. – Você prometeu!

**.IV.**

Caminhou a passos tranqüilos pelo corredor, não se importava se fosse encontrar com alguém ou não, sentia a alma mais leve, principalmente agora que tinha a certeza de que ela não deixaria de lutar.

Ao fim do corredor uma porta se abriu, provavelmente dos ginásios. Já era de madrugada, quem será que estava ali? –ele se indagou parando de andar, quando alguém saiu.

Longos cabelos prateados, orbes violetas e incrivelmente frios. Fitaram-se silenciosamente. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, continuou a andar rumo à sala do antigo chefe, tendo de passar por ele no trajeto.

-Eu posso não estar trabalhando mais aqui, mas não vou deixar ela perder a fé, por sua causa; Yuri avisou, assim que passou por ele.

O recado estava dado, não iria permitir que ele a magoasse ou fizesse o mesmo com a jovem de melenas rosadas, o que havia feito com suas outras parceiras. Conteve um suspiro antes de entrar na sala do ex-chefe.

Carlos voltou-se para ele, com uma expressão nada amigável, enquanto andava de um lado pra outro da sala, mas parou assim que lhe viu.

- Seu irresponsável, quer me matar do coração? Te procurei pelo prédio todo; ele exasperou.

- Calma! Só fui dar uma volta, porque você demorou de mais; o acrobata respondeu com um sorriso sarcasticamente inocente.

- E você fala isso com a maior naturalidade? –Carlos rebateu indignado.

- E você quer que eu diga como? –Yuri respondeu dando de ombros.

- Esqueça! Já imaginava que você não ia agüentar ir embora sem falar com ela antes; ele falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? –o acrobata indagou confuso.

- Nada! – Carlos respondeu casualmente. Se nem ele havia percebido, não iria ser ele a contar. - Mas é melhor irmos logo, o prédio já está vazio e podemos sair sem que alguém lhe veja; ele explicou já se dirigindo a porta, mas como se lembrasse de algo ele parou e olhou com um olhar indagador a Yuri: - Mas afinal pelo tempo que você ficou fora o que vocês conversaram?

- Ela pediu que eu prometesse que iria me perdoar; ele respondeu com um olhar vago.

- E você, vai fazer isso? –Carlos perguntou intrigado.

- Vou tentar; ele confessou.

- Então, quando isso acontecer, volte ao Kaleido Star, acho que ela gostaria de te ver aqui de novo; o chefe respondeu sem saber o quão certo estava disso.

- Eu só espero que ela não desista; Yuuri comentou. – O Leon parece bem empenhando em fazê-la desistir não acho isso muito justo.

- Se ela vai se tornar à próxima estrela do Kaleido Star, terá que lidar com isso, por mais difícil que seja; Carlos falou veemente.

- Espero que ele não ouse machucá-la, se não ele terá muitos problemas; ele exasperou, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? –o chefe indagou intrigado.

- Não vou permitir que ele faça com ela o mesmo que fez outras vezes. Se ele tentar algo eu atravesso o Atlântico a nado, mas ele vai se arrepender amargamente; Yuri completou, sem notar uma sombra passar pela porta e desaparecer rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe, Sora é um desafio que ele tem que superar, ele não é um perigo para ela;

- Considere isso apenas como aviso; ele completou.

- Vamos logo! Se não você vai perder o avião; Carlos falou decidindo mudar de assunto.

**Se perdoar e não desistir essa era a promessa.**

**Agora se ambos iriam cumprir, só o tempo para dizer.**

**#Fim#**


End file.
